El Efecto de la Ficción
by liberse
Summary: Leonard últimamente ignora a Penny y ella está preocupada ¿Cuál es el secreto que le oculta Leonard a Penny? Manden reviews


¡Helloooooooo my amigos!

Bueno, hace siglos que no publico un fanfic y bueno, se siente raro, raro de la buena manera.

Hace poco tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fic de _Big Bang Theory _porque, como ustedes saben, es una de las mejores series de la historia del mundo mundial! (creo que me emocioné)

Espero que les guste, no creo que sea un fic largo, como ven este episodio es bastante corto y prefiero mantener a los demás de la misma forma.

Disfruten… y si no lástima porque no hay reembolsos.

* * *

**El Efecto de la Ficción **

**Capítulo 1: La transferencia nuclear somática de Dolly **(1)

Era una de esas muchas noches de jueves donde las chicas se reunían y salían para conversar de las trivialidades de la vida. Esta vez habían decidido ir a un restaurante de comida mexicana.

-Me da un burrito de carne con mucho queso, por favor- pidió Penny.

-Y yo unas fajitas de pollo.

- Para mí un plato de nachos con guacamole- terminó de pedir Amy.

El mesero estaba a punto de irse con las órdenes cuando Penny añadió.

-Ah… y una botella de tequila.

-Penny ¿No crees que una botella es mucho para las tres?- preguntó la microbióloga.

-¿Las tres? – preguntó desconcertada la otra rubia- Pensaba acabármela sola, pero tienes razón, mejor la compartimos entre las tres, yo invito.

Las dos mujeres la vieron con mirada de desconcierto.

-Bueno, bueno, nos repartimos la cuenta- pero incluso así las miradas seguían- ¡Que demonios! Está bien, ustedes pagan- dijo molesta- sólo porque las últimas veces que hemos salido me han prestado dinero no significa que todo el tiempo ustedes me costeen.

-Han sido 11 veces- dijo la Sra. De Wolowitz.

-15- aclaró Amy.

-Diablos, bueno se los voy a pagar- y las miradas volvieron- algún día… tal vez.

-De todas formas _besti_ (2), ¿Por qué ese aumento radical en el consumo alcohólico? ¿Leonard terminó contigo?

-¡Amy! No seas tan insensible- le reprendió Bernadette.

-Tienes razón- respondió la neurobióloga, entonces puso una mano en el hombro de Penny, que se encontraba sentada a su lado -¿Leonard terminó contigo?- repitió la pregunta, lo que único que pudo hacer Bernadette fue suspirar, al fin y al cabo, Amy era Amy.

-No, bueno… no lo sé, técnicamente no –respondió la nebraskasiense (3)- es sólo que estos días me ha ignorado, está todo el día en su computadora haciendo "no sé qué", incluso cuando le ofrezco tener sexo me dice que más tarde, que está ocupado, parece como si estuviese en uno de esos maratones de videojuegos que hacen los chicos.

-Tal vez se volvió adicto a la pornografía por internet- objetó Amy- normalmente cuando eso pasa el sexo normal no lo satisface porque no es tan extraordinario como el virtual, además los gustos sexuales se vuelven más extravagantes a medida que crece la adicción, tal vez ahora Leonard se masturba viendo videos de una pastora noruega haciéndolo con una oveja- finalizó su hipótesis con una boquiabierta y perturbada Penny.

-¡Amy! Qué te dije de ser sensible.

-Perdón- se disculpó la neurobióloga y repitió el acto de poner la mano en el hombro de su amiga- Penny, siento mucho que tu novio se excite viendo zoofilia con ovejas.

La mesera/actriz estaba al borde del llanto.

-Penny, no te preocupes, Leonard no es ese tipo de personas- le consoló Bernadette- seguramente está trabajando en algo ¿Ya se lo has preguntado?

-No.

-Bueno, entonces hazlo, no pierdes nada al hacerlo.

-Tienes razón, Bernadette, no tengo de que preocuparme.

-Pero si es así, sé de donde puedes conseguir un traje de pastora- agregó Amy.

-Aquí están sus órdenes- interrumpió el mesero.

* * *

Era de mañana, se encontraba en su cama. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Intentó levantarse pero al hacerlo una punzada atacó su sien.

Condenada resaca.

Intentó hacer memoria. Restaurante mexicano, burrito, dos shots de tequila, otro burrito, cinco shots de tequila, los nachos de Amy y dios sabe cuántos shots de tequila más, taxi, subir gradas, tocar la puerta de Leonard… y eso era todo lo que se acordaba.

¡Mierda, Leonard! ¿Qué le habría dicho en estado de embriaguez? Seguramente le había confrontado por no prestarle atención estos últimos días.

Entonces se acordó del consejo de Bernadette, debía preguntarle que era más importante que ella.

Ignorado sus malestares fue al departamento de frente y llamó a la puerta.

-Está abierta- contestó desde adentro Leonard.

Penny entró, su novio que se encontraba frente al ordenador le saludó.

-Hola- le contestó Penny- ¿Anoche toqué tu puerta, verdad?

-Sí- contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y después de eso que pasó?

-Bueno, empezaste a gritar mi nombre, te abrí la puerta, me dijiste "No quiero que te hagas la paja con ovejas", vomitaste, te dormiste y te llevé a tu cuarto- terminada la frase la miró jocosamente.

-Rayos, por cierto ¿Dónde vomité?- preguntó avergonzada.

-Aquí, en el piso de la sala, pero no se lo digas a Sheldon, va a enloquecer si se entera- hizo una pausa- ¿A qué te referías con lo de las ovejas?- preguntó muy confundido.

-Ah, eso- entonces se acordó por qué estaba allí- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- preguntó repentinamente iracunda.

-Oye, quien quiera que te haya dicho que me gustan las ovejas te ha mentido- respondió algo asustado.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que me has estado ignorando estos últimos días, estás todo el tiempo en la computadora ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento mucho, no quería ignorarte, es sólo que… es algo un poco vergonzoso (4), por eso no quería contártelo.

-¿Tan vergonzoso como tu ropa interior de Superman?

-No…-se quedó un rato pensando- creo nada es tan vergonzoso como eso.

-¿Entonces qué es?

Leonard suspiró, miró al ordenador y abrió una ventana.

-Es esto- le dijo mirando a su novia, la cual se acercó a la pantalla.

Miró la ventana, era página de internet. " " (5) leyó. ¿Qué rayos era eso? Bueno, al menos no era porno vacuno, pero igual era desconcertante.

-Hace unos días estaba leyendo el blog de un tipo que recomienda libros y películas- empezó a explicar Leonard- y en una de sus entradas puso que "50 sombras de Grey" debía quedarse como fanfic y no como novela, entonces empecé a buscar que es un fanfic, resulta que existen páginas web donde puedes escribir historias sobre series o películas que ya existen sin tener que atenerte a la historia original, y todos los que quieran pueden leerlas y dejar sus críticas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que todos estos días me estuviste ignorando porque estabas leyendo historias sobre una serie o lo que sea hechas por un montón de gente desconocida?

-Pues sí, esa es la idea.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Sheldon que aún se encontraba en pijamas.

-Vomité en el piso y es culpa de Leonard, chau- y después de decir esto Penny se fue.

-¿Qué?- Sheldon estaba confundido, pero luego miró a su compañero de cuarto -¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Leonard?!- le dijo enojado al susodicho.

-Creo que hacerme la paja con las ovejas hubiese sido mejor- dijo para sus adentros mientras se arrepentía de haberle confesado su secreto a Penny.

* * *

Aquí están algunas aclaraciones del capítulo:

(1) Como ustedes ya sabrán los capítulos de _Big Bang Theory _tienen como títulos términos científicos, y quería hacer algo parecido porque _Capítulo 1_ a secas me suena aburrido, pero no esperen nada muy interesante porque de científica no tengo ni un pelo.

_La transferencia nuclear somática de Dolly _se refiere a la primera clonación de un mamífero quien fue la oveja Dolly. Puse este nombre porque se menciona varias veces la palabra _oveja u ovejas, _así que por eso el título es la referencia a una de las ovejas más importantes en la historia de la ciencia (no sé si hay más).

(2) Amy en la versión orginal le dice _Besti_ (no tengo idea como se debe escribir) a Penny que es _best friend _resumido, o sea mejor amiga en español, pero no se me ocurre como sería la versión en español de _besti, _pensaba en amigui pero suena muy fresa así que lo dejaré como la versión original.

(3) ¿Alguien sabe cómo se les dice a las personas de Nebraska? Pensaba en nebraskano pero me gusta más nebraskasiense.

(4) No es que leer o escribir fics sea algo de que avergonzarse (aunque seamos sinceros, no es algo que lo grites a los cuatro vientos) pero Leonard acaba de descubrir algo que piensa no es muy habitual (supongo que algunos se sienten así al principio) y tiene miedo que Penny lo juzgue (como lo ha hecho muchas veces)

(5) Cito a esta sitio porque es la página de fics más completa que conozco hasta ahora

N/A: Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, lo sé es corto pero mis ideas están dispersas así que prefiero dejarlo como está, pero espero que les haya gustado de todas formas y no olviden manden reviews con sus opniones.

¡CHAUUUUU!


End file.
